


Nosferatu

by TheVoidInMyHead



Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidInMyHead/pseuds/TheVoidInMyHead
Summary: Experimental micro fiction.
Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646728
Kudos: 1





	Nosferatu

The small rat under the bar table did not bother the man sitting on his own, finishing a beer. He had noticed it, but hadn't told the waiter who had brought the bill. He liked rats. Even when they were in places they shouldn't be.  
After he had left the bar he noticed that the rat was, in fact, following him. It was a strange thing to behold and the rat's behavior confused him. It was only when a hand slammed him with his back against the brick facade of a house as he turned into an alley, that he realized that it hadn't been the rat alone who had been following him. He had been followed by a monster. And now it had revealed itself to him.


End file.
